


Sated

by nunmuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Riding, basically they frick frack in amon's office, if that isn't good enough for you idk what is, kinda????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunmuri/pseuds/nunmuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amon/suzuya pwp       yepp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

> save me from this hell, pls ship this and write better fanfics than me
> 
> crossposted from tumblr
> 
> im trash 
> 
> enjoy

Amon was in a daze, how did it even get to here. Sure they were going out but going as far as doing it in his office? It's official, he must be going mad.

Hazed eyes became clear again as he felt Suzuya climb onto his lap, he should stop this before things go too far. 

“Let's do it.”

As the boy uttered those words, he grinded down into the man below him. Slowly kissing along his jaw until meeting his lips, sucking his bottom one enticing him to open his mouth.

“C'mon Amon it's been ages, please?”

Suzuya was wearing that smug grin he had when he knew he was getting what he wanted. He was used to seeing it particularly after the boy defeated high ranking ghouls or smuggled his favourite donuts into the conference room. But this was an entirely different case, said boy was stripping him of his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoning his shirt .

Amon was breathing a little heavier now, reaching to grab Suzuya's waist. He could feel protruding hipbones through his baggy uniform, could feel the boy's restless fingers sliding across his chest, could hear him moaning and whispering filthy words into his ear.

“Wanna ride you so hard my muscles ache”

“I'm gonna feel you so deep”

“Want you to come inside”

This was it, this was Amon's downfall, short white haired boys with cute smiles and dumb stitch marks all over their body, and stupid hot mesmerising eyes that reeled him in and who the hell even wears slippers to work? 

At this point Suzuya was undressing himself, climbing off Amon to remove his pants and underwear, leaving his shirt open. He unzipped his boyfriend's trousers deliberately rubbing his hand against him, grinning as he heard him moan.

Too far gone to care Amon lifted Suzuya into his lap and kissed him deeply, which earned him a small whimper. He nipped along his throat following stitch marks causing the boy to squirm in his lap, rubbing into him. 

“More.”

He couldn't wait, he wrapped his fingers around Amon's hand bringing it to his mouth, eagerly sucking on each one, stopping to smile at him before taking his fingers in deeper. He could feel them at the back of his throat, they were cutting his breathing off, seeing Amon's conflicted face only filled him with more glee.

Well fuck if that wasn't the hottest he had ever witnessed, he stared at the boy's pleasured face for few more seconds before removing his soaked fingers, a string of saliva still connecting them to his lips. He reached around his lover, feeling for his entrance, teasing him and slowly pushing a finger inside. 

Amon always was a little too careful for his own good, he could handle a finger, he needed more. Taking matters into his own hands would be easier, he coated his fingers, vaguely hearing Amon's alarmed voice in the background about being too eager. Hastily adding a finger to Amon's, grinding down against them, and soon after, pushing another one in.

“I won't break that easily you know.” he huffed out. 

He could feel the man's hot breath against his shoulder, his eyes followed a drop of sweat slide down from his neck to his navel. Moaning when another finger slipped inside of him, starting to move his hips to the rhythm of Amon's ministrations. Feeling ready he hurriedly took out the fingers from himself. Spitting into his hand and sloppily preparing Amon's cock, holding the base as he slowly slid down, eyes closing shut as he adjusted to his girth.

“Fuck.” 

Grabbing hold of Suzuya's hips before he could attemp to move, he took in his appearance, sweat soaked hair, red lips, trembling thighs, the look of frustration on his face clearly saying it all.

“Amon, please, I'm ready, please, please.”

Amon sighed, he's in too deep to back out now, reluctantly giving in to the boys demands, gently releasing his hold over the boy. Small hands wrap around his shoulders, seeing Suzuya grin as he steadily grinded down. After a few shallow grinds he started to pick up the pace, slightly frowning as he couldn't find the right angle. 

Watching him work so hard for it made him wish for this to never stop, the pressure around his cock was almost painful, his lips felt raw from being nipped too harshly. But in the end it was definitely worth it, seeing Suzuya work himself so eagerly on his cock, lips parted to suck in as much air as he could. If he could use a word to describe him right now it would be wrecked, he looked absolutely wrecked.

Wrapping his arms around his back as leverage, pressing his small body against his, he hears Suzuya mewl when he roughly fucks up into him. He feels him shake in his lap and gasp his name, he asks for more, harder, deeper and Amon knows he's found what he was looking for. He does exactly what has been asked of him, he goes harder, deeper , faster, he can feel Suzuya's cock stitches rub against his stomach.

Suzuya clenches around Amon and that's the way he comes, grunting Suzuya's name, holding tightly onto him and releasing deep into him. He rides out his pleasure, guilty for leaving Suzuya hanging he wraps his hand around his cock and sloppily jerks him off. 

His senses in overload, it's with a muffled scream, biting Amon's shoulder that he comes, he's shaking from his orgasm and he's struggling to breathe. He goes limp in Amon's lap, completely sated he smiles against the man's shoulder.

“We should do that again.” He adds breathlessly.

“Definitely.”

“Do you think I'll find my slippers in this mess.” 

God, how did he even put up with this kid.


End file.
